Recuerdos
by JuniStrife
Summary: Después de la muerte de Zack, Cloud empieza a tener recuerdos de sus buenos momentos, dándose cuenta de todo lo que ha sentido a lo largo del tiempo. Zack x Cloud.
1. Chapter 1

**Recuerdos**

**Bueno, aquí mi segunda historia. Gracias a los que me han apoyado en el fic de _Incapaz de perderte_, he decidido poner éste. Muxas gracias a mis queridas amigas, ¡ARRIBA Z/C!**

**Capítulo 1**

Allí se hallaba la Buster Sword, clavada en el suelo firme, cerca de la ciudad de Midgar, en ese alto lugar lleno de arena y de recuerdos dolorosos para un rubio de ojos azules que se encontraba allí en silencio, con la cabeza baja, con la enorme tristeza en su interior y ese dolor que le torturaba poco a poco…

Muchas eran las cosas que pasaban por la mente de ese muchacho ya crecido, recordando a lo que una vez llegó a ser su mejor amigo y la persona que más quiso en su vida… Muchas habían sido las veces que había intentado olvidar ese día, ese día que todo acabó para esa persona que más quería y amaba, esa persona que no pudo proteger por esa debilidad que sentía, ese corazón roto que se hallaba en ese silencioso lugar, ese recuerdo que nunca consiguió olvidar…

Cloud levantó la cabeza en silencio, mirando el cielo, mientras la lluvia caía sobre su dulce y delicado cuerpo y susurraba con los ojos cerrados:

**-Todo empezó ese día… El que nunca consigo olvidar…**

_*Flashback*_

-¡**Cloooooooouuuuudd!**

**-¡Zack! ¡Te he dicho mil veces que no me grites así en la oreja!**

Allí se hallaban un moreno mayor de ojos azules, agarrando fuertemente a un menor rubio con un abrazo.

-**¿No me has echado de menos?**

**-… Zack, sólo llevo dos días de misión.**

**- ¡Y qué! ¿A caso no puede tu mejor amigo añorarte tanto?**

**-No sé por qué digo nada -.-'**

**-Venga! ¿Qué tal si celebramos que tu primera misión ha salido de maravilla?**

Zack cogió el brazo del menor y lo arrastró hasta un buen restaurante encontrado en Midgar.

-**¡PIDE LO QUE QUIERAS!^^ Invito yo.**

**-Ya te he dicho que no tengo hambre…**

**-Oh vamos… ¿realmente hice tan mal en llevarte aquí? –** puso ojos de cachorro maltratado y abandonado. Cloud, al ver la actuación del mayor, no tuvo otro remedio que aceptar la propuesta de su compañero y amigo. Después de unas horas, el pequeño cadete rubio volvió a su habitación, despidiéndose de su amigo moreno. Cuando éste llegó a su cuarto, se quitó el traje para irse a duchar después de dos días lejos de Midgar. El agua de la ducha salía con delicadez, acariciando el cuerpo del rubio, tranquilo y feliz, hasta que escuchó un repentino ruido a su cuarto. Cogió la toalla con rapidez y se la puso rodeando su cintura, saliendo repentinamente y mirando a su alrededor. Nada había, nadie había… Seguramente serían imaginaciones suyas. Terminó de ducharse y cogió la ropa para ponerla a lavar, pero allí se encontró con un papel sobresaliendo del bolsillo de atrás. No recordaba haber puesto ninguno, así que lo cogió y la leyó.

**Muchas han sido las cosas que he pasado contigo en poco tiempo, pero tal vez sea hora de que te diga la verdad. No me atrevo a decírtelo por miedo a que pienses mal de mí, pero quiero que sepas que te quiero, desde la primera vez que te conocí. Lo eres todo para mí Chocobo… Te iré dando pequeñas pistas para que adivines quién soy, pero por ahora sólo diré que soy…**

**Tu admirador secreto**

¿Se trataba de una broma de mal gusto o qué? Dejó la carta en la mesa de la cocina y se estiró en la cama para conciliar el sueño, pero nada. No dejaba de pensar en la carta que le acababan de mandar y no dejaba de preguntarse si era real o simplemente una broma. Hacía poco que se había integrado en Shin-Ra Company, y no conocía a muchas personas de allí. Lo que sabía seguro era que se trataba de un chico, un varón, ya que no era "admiradora", sino "admirador". Se levantó llegadas las cuatro de la madrugada y se fue a pasear por el enorme edificio. Al salir para sentir la brisa de la noche en la calle, encontró a un Zack sentado en unas escaleras mirando el cielo. Era extraño que el Soldier de 1ª Clase se encontrara allí solo con esa expresión de silencio y tristeza.

-**¿Qué pasa Zack?**

**-¿Eh? ¿Qué?-**el moreno bajó la cabeza y abrió los ojos, viendo a su amigo rubio. Sonrió y se rascó la nuca con su típica sonrisa abierta-** No podía dormir y pensé en venir aquí, ¿y tú?**

**-Se puede decir que lo mismo.**

Se sentó al lado de su amigo y miró la pequeña ciudad, que estaba en silencio y tranquilo.

-**Es extraño…**

**-¿Eh?**

**-Normalmente, este lugar está amontonado de gente y de ruido, pero ahora es como si el silencio de la noche hiciera desaparecer todo lo que ocurre día a día…**

El rubio miró a Zack con cara extraña, ¿a qué venía eso?

**-Díme Cloud, ¿hechas de menos a tus familiares?**

**-Claro, como todo el mundo ^^, nunca me has hablado de tus padres.**

**-Bueno, son algo pesados, siempre me dicen que soy muy infantil, PERO ME DA RÁBIA-**hinchó sus mofletes como un niño pequeño al que le han quitado su juguete. [AHHH, Q MONADA! XD]

-**Bueno, en algo sí que tienen razón…**

**-¿Tú también? Jo tío, anda que me animas eh ¬¬**

Los dos amigos se miraron y se echaron a reír.

-**¿Qué hay de tus padres Cloud?**

**-Bueno, somos pobres en nuestra familia y todo eso, pero lo que realmente me importa es que me quieren, y yo a ellos. Nunca hay que ver lo negativo de ellos, después de todo, fueron esas personas las que te trajeron en el mundo…**

**-¡ESO ES! ^^ Lo que importa es siempre lo que sienten por ti, y no sólo ellos, si no que también esos amigos que están a tu lado siempre que lo necesitas, esas son las personas que realmente te hacen feliz.**

**-Vaya, algo coherente que sale de tu boca.**

**-¡OYE!**

Los dos chicos rieron de nuevo, dejando que el silencio de esa noche desapareciera con sus voces, esas voces que mostraban que ninguno de ellos dos estaba dispuesto a perder al otro…

_*Fin del Flashback*_

Cloud, con esa triste cara, abrió sus ojos Mako lentamente, mirando esa espada clavada todavía en ese lugar. Ese recuerdo que le recorría de nuevo, esa noche en la que todo empezó. Si por lo menos pudiera tener la oportunidad de volver atrás en el tiempo y cambiar todo lo ocurrido… Si por lo menos él todavía siguiera vivo… Se dejó caer de rodillas, sin poder aguantar más esas lágrimas cristalinas que llevaba tantos años conteniéndolos cada vez que veía ese lugar, cada vez que su recuerdo le mostraba cómo su vida había quedado completamente destrozada en pequeños fragmentos que caían junto con la tristeza de su corazón roto… Lágrimas caían al suelo, cerca de esa espada repleta de esos recuerdos que no dejaban de pasar por la mente de ese chico, desapareciendo y confundiéndose con la lluvia que caía al mismo ritmo, con fuerza, mostrando el dolor que éste llevaba en su interior… Otro recuerdo apareció en su mente, ese día que había comprendido sus verdaderos sentimientos, esa noche, la noche de lluvia, que caía de la misma forma que en ése momento…

_*Flashback*_

**Hay algo muy importante que quiero decirte, no puedo contenerme más… Luego nos vemos en las escaleras de la entrada, a las doce de la noche.**

**Zack**

Cloud miró ese mensaje que tenía en el móvil, ¿algo importante? ¿El qué?

…

_**Continuará…**_

¡FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 1!

ChaimaCloud: _Heyyy! ¿q tal les pareció?_

Zack: _¡A MÍ ME ENCANTÓ!_

Cloud: _A mi tambn, está mejor que el anterior… Aunq sería mejor que nuestros lectores dieran tambn sus opiniones, no?_

ChaimaCloud: _Me encantaría^^ Bueno amigos, seguramente ya sabrán lo que Zack querrá decirle a Cloud, pero no saben cómo se lo va a tomar… ni lo que va a ocurrir… ¿Lo aceptará? ¿A caso ocurrirá algo inesperado o tal vez…?_

Zack: _¡NO SIGAS! ¡ME ESTÁS DEJANDO CON GANAS DE SABER CÓMO SIGUE!_

Cloud: _Habrá que esperar al siguiente capítulo_

ChaimaCloud: _Exacto^^ *ojos brillantes* Cloud…_

Cloud: _A mí no me mires q t conozco…_

Zack: _¿Y xq t gusta un tío como él en vez de alguien tan perfecto como yo?_

ChaimaCloud:_ Cloud es muxiiiiiiiiiisiiiimo más wapo, sexy, fuerte, educado y maduro que tú, ¡él es el chico perfecto!_

Zack:_ ESO NO ES VERDAD!_

ChaimaCloud: _SÍ LO ES!_

ChaimaCloud:_ NO LO ES!_

ChaimaCloud:_ SÍ LO ES!_

Cloud:_ Bueno, ¿q tal si dejamos la discusión y nos despedimos cmo es debido?_

ChaimaCloud:_ ¡CLARO! *abrazo* ¡PARA TI LO Q SEA!_

Zack:_ Ya podrías abrazarme a mí d paso -.-'_

ChaimaCloud:_ *saca la lengua* creo que tendré q pensármelo…_

Zack:_ Q escritora más tonta nos ha tocado._

ChaimaCloud:_ Oye! _

Cloud: _O PARÁIS AHORA MISMO O OS PARO YO! *silencio repentino* Muy bien, ahora, Chaima, tu trabajo es despedirte no?_

ChaimaCloud: _*carita de pena* vale… *sonrisa* Bueno, gracias a los lectores de éste fic y ya saben, si quieren saber cómo sigue, dejen reviews^^, os kiero a todos mis queridos lectores, besos!_

Zack: _ABRAZAME YAAA!_

ChaimaCloud:_ NO!_

Zack:_ PUES X LO MENOS DEJA YA DE ABRAZAR A CLOUD!_

ChaimaCloud:_ Que NO!_

Cloud:_ Bueno, ya nos vemos al siguiente capítulo -.-'… ¡OS QUERÉIS CALLAR YA! *silencio de nuevo*_


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

_*Flashback*_

**Hay algo muy importante que quiero decirte, no puedo contenerme más… Luego nos vemos en las escaleras de la entrada, a las doce de la noche.**

**Zack**

Cloud miró ese mensaje que tenía en el móvil, ¿algo importante? ¿El qué?

…

Llegó al lugar asignado en el que, un mes atrás, estuvieron hablando animadamente de sus familiares y sus seres queridos. En ese tiempo su amistad se había hecho mucho más grande, aunque Zack fuera tan pesado y se comportara como un niño, pero eso no significaba nada, eran buenos amigos. Acerca de la nota de ese admirador secreto, no fue la única que le llegó en ese mes, todos los días recibía una y a veces incluso regalos. Cloud ya le había mencionado eso a su amigo Zack pero él quería saber quién era esa persona que todos los días le mandaba esas cosas, que cada vez le guiaban a una sola persona, y esa era…

-**¡Creí que no vendrías!**- dijo Zack animado abrazando a Cloud por sorpresa.

-**¡ZACK! ¡APÁRTATE DE MÍ PESADO! **

**-Vaya formas de saludar tienes.**

**-¡PERO BUENO! ¡ERES TÚ EL QUE SIEMPRE SALTA ENCIMA DE MÍ! ¡ES NORMAL!**

**-No te pongas así hombre -.-', sólo intento ser cariñoso…**

**-Nunca cambiarás…**

Zack hizo esa amplia sonrisa de siempre, observando al pequeño chocobo.

-**Por cierto, ¿qué es eso tan importante que querías decirme?**

**-Ah, eso… bueno… Si no te molesta, me gustaría ir a un lugar más apartado…**

**-Como quieras.**

Los dos chicos salieron juntos, hasta incluso salieron de la ciudad. Cloud no comprendía para qué necesitarían ir tan lejos para solamente hablar de algo… ¿A caso era algo grave? Después de pararse en un lugar completamente desierto, sin nadie ni nada a su alrededor Zack se giró y miró a su acompañante.

-**Zack, no entiendo para qué me llevas aquí, ¿pasa algo grabe? **

**-Era yo…**

**-¿Eh?**

**-Yo era tu admirador secreto…**

**-Venga Zack, ¿sólo me llevaste aquí para bromear?**

**-¡NO BROMEO!-**la cara del pelinegro se mostraba muy seria por primera vez…

-**Venga tío, me has hecho recorrer el camino para nada…**

Por sorpresa, Zack abrazó al pequeño rubio, cosa que hizo que éste se sorprendiera y no supiera qué decir.

-**Zack, esto no tiene gracia…**

**-Voy a demostrarte que no te miento.**

Sin darle tiempo al rubio para que hablara, Zack juntó los labios del rubio con los suyos, fundiéndolos en un dulce beso apasionado por parte del moreno, dejando al rubio asombrado y sin palabras, sin saber qué hacer ni pensar… Los labios del mayor se separaron del pequeño y éste último le propinó un fuerte puñetazo en la cara haciendo que el mayor cayera al suelo con un hilo de sangre por el golpe.

-**¿PERO TÚ QUÉ TE CREES?**

**-Cloud yo… no era mi intenci…**

**-¡NO QUIERO QUE TE ACERQUES A MÍ NUNCA MÁS!**

El rubio, malhumorado, volvió de nuevo a su cuarto, sin querer mirar a esa persona que acababa de confesarle sus sentimientos, sin darse cuenta de las lágrimas que le caían, pero tal vez no le miraba porque a él también le caían.

Los días fueron pasando lentamente y Cloud se sentía más solo que nunca. Era normal, estaba acostumbrado a estar con Zack pero… después de lo de aquella noche, no se atrevía ni a mirarle. ¿Cómo se atrevía a hacerle eso? Zack estaba en una misión ese día, y además, el día del cumpleaños de éste se acercaba. ¿Qué podía hacer? Cloud había estado esperando con ansias ese día para poder comprarle algún regalo, pero después de lo de esa noche, no sabía qué podía hacer. Lo admitía, se sentía mal por lo que le hizo. No es que fuera malo que Zack fuera… pero le hacía sentir extraño e incómodo. Decidió irse a dar una vuelta por Midgar para poder tomar un poco el aire, se sentía muy inquieto y llevaba cuatro noches sin poder dormir. Las horas fueron pasando rápidamente y el rubio iba sin rumbo, sólo se dejaba llevar por su instinto. El sol cayó y dejó ver la luna mientras la noche se acercaba con lentitud. Cloud se hallaba en un pequeño parque deshabitado y silencioso, dándole recuerdos de aquella noche. Miró al cielo mientras escuchaba las salpicaduras de una fuente de agua que caían lentamente. Tal vez sí se había pasado con Zack, tendría que hablar con él de alguna manera, tal vez cuando llegara. Miró la hora de su teléfono, viendo que ya habían llegado las diez, Zack tenía que llegar de su misión a las diez y cuarto, así que tendría oportunidad de hablar con él cuando llegara. Volvió a la empresa y le esperó, pero al ver que se retrasaba más de dos horas la misión, se acercó a una mujer y le preguntó cuándo llegarían los de la misión del Grupo 3.

**-Ahora lo miro.**

Se puso a teclear el ordenador y finalmente dijo:

-**Sí, aquí está. Hace unas tres horas que han vuelto, ¿esperaba a alguien?**

**-Sí, Zack Fair.**

**-Le tengo aquí, parece que falleció tras haberse derrumbado el reactor Mako de las montañas nevadas, cerca de Modeoheim.**

Cloud estaba asombrado, ¿Zack estaba…?

-¡**NO!**

Se fue corriendo del edificio, con unas lágrimas que le salían de los ojos con gran rapidez, lágrimas que demostraban arrepentimiento y dolor, mucho dolor… No estaba dispuesto a creer que Zack estaba muerto, así que, sin avisar a nadie, se llevó un helicóptero de los Turks y fue camino a las montañas nevadas. No estaba dispuesto a abandonar a su querido amigo, ¡ni hablar! Allí estuvo a toda velocidad con el helicóptero, no sabía cómo utilizarlo, pero con tal de salvarle a él, no le importaba. Cuando finalmente llegó y estaba a punto de aterrizar, no supo cómo hacerlo y el helicóptero cayó en picado hasta el suelo y explotó. Cloud había logrado salir con vida, pero no pudo evitar unas grabes heridas en todo su cuerpo y ni siquiera podía andar. Se arrastraba por la nieve usando sus manos, todo para encontrar a su amigo perdido. La sangre corría por su cuerpo sin cesar, dejando por el camino ese rastro.

-**Zack, no… no puedes estar… muerto… no… todavía no… ahora no…**

La vista del rubio empezaba a nublarse, no podía ver con claridad, estaba perdiendo demasiada sangre y si no le atendía pronto un médico, sin duda alguna, moriría…

-**Zack…**

Eso fue lo último que suspiró antes de quedar completamente inconsciente…

_**Continuará…**_

Zack:_ Lo has vuelto a hacer *enfadado*_

ChaimaCloud: _el q?_

Zack: _q va a ser? ¡DEJAR EL FIC EN LA MEJOR PARTE!_

Cloud: _Es normal, ese es el trabajo de Chaima, es escritora, como más interesante esté la historia, más ganas dan de leerlo y sobretodo saber cómo sigue._

ChaimaCloud: _*ojitos brillandes mirando a Cloud* Ahh, sabía que me entenderías! _

Zack: _Pues a mí me da rabia_

ChaimaCloud: _Pues tendrás q aguantarte *saco la lengua*_

Zack: _*enojado* JO CHAIMA, ME DA RÁBIA ESO! A CLOUD LE DAS ABRAZOS Y BESOS Y A MÍ ME IGNORAS!_

Cloud: _*suspira* Lo siento Zack, la chika se ha enamorado de mí, no es culpa mía_

Zack: _YA! PERO TÚ DEJAS Q T DÉ BUENOS PIROPOS MIENTRAS YO ME AGUANTO SUS INSULTOS!_

ChaimaCloud: _Venga Zack, no t pongas así_

Zack: _*se cruza de brazos y mira a otro lado* Ahora t aguantas tú _

Cloud: _Chaima, creo q deberías tratar un pokito mejor a Zack, se está poniendo celoso._

Zack: _¿CELOSO YO? Q T LO CREES TÚ!_

ChaimaCloud:_ bueno… *abrazo a Zack un ratito, pero corto* a ver si así t estás más calladito._

Zack: _*silencio y sonrojado*_

Cloud: _genial, le has dejado traumatizado…_

ChaimaCloud: _bueno, hora d leer los reviews de nuestros lectores^^ hoy le toca a Cloud leerlos^^_

Cloud:_¿puedo proponer algo antes a los lectores?_

ChaimaCloud: _Claro mi Cloud, *ojitos Neko brillantes* para ti lo q sea *sonrisa*_

Cloud: _Chaima y Zack no es q se llevan muy bien y están discutiendo siempre, pero los dos se kieren mutuamente y lo fingen, así q a ver si vosotros, queridos lectores, podéis dar votos de:_

_Chaima debería respetar a Zack como a Cloud, aunq le guste más Cloud._

_Chaima tendrá que abrazar a Zack en PÚBLICO como castigo por estar discutiendo todo el rato._

_Zack será el castigado._

_Chaima y Zack deberían decir lo que sienten realmente el uno x el otro EN PÚBLICO y dejar de discutir de una vez por todas._

_Boten por una de esas cuatro opciones, o den una vosotros, yo ya estoy harto de aguantar a esos dos todo el día discutiendo -.-'_

ChaimaCloud:_ Yo creo q es una tontería, ¿xq tengo q ser yo la castigada y no Zack? ¡ Y NO ME CAE BIEN!_

Cloud: _A ti sí t cae bien ¬¬, pero como me adoras, estás comportándote mal con él. Es lo q dicen, kien se pelea se desea…_

ChaimaCloud: _¡ESO NO ES VERDAD! *hincho mis mofletes* _

Cloud: _Bueno, todo depende de ustedes, venga Chaima ya deja de comportarte así_

ChaimaCloud: _*más trankila* pa' ti lo q sea ^^ *sonrisa* Bueno amigos, gracias x leer éste fic y *en voz baja* botad la tercera opción x mi, kiero q Zack sea el castigado_

Cloud: _TE HE ESCUCHADO! RECTIFICA ESO!_

ChaimaCloud: _-.-', vale, boten lo q kieran -.-' *abrazo a Cloud*_

Zack: _ABRAZAME A MI TAMBIEEENN^^ *cara de cachorrillo abandonado* una vez más^^_

ChaimaCloud: _No._

Zack:_ TE ARREPENTIRÁS DE ÉSTA! BOTAD A QUE LA CASTIGUEN A ELLA!_

ChaimaCloud: _NO, A ÉL!_

Zack:_ A ELLA!_

ChaimaCloud: _A ÉL!_

Zack:_ A ELLA!_

ChaimaCloud: _A ÉL!_

Cloud: _YA BASTA LOS DOS! LOS DOS CASTIGADOS! TÚ ZACK, SIN UN ABRAZO DE CHAIMA X UNA SEMANA, Y TÚ CHAIMA SIN PODER ABRAZARME A MÍ_

Zack: _Noooo! Lo q sea menos esoooo!_

ChaimaCloud: _NOOOOO! NO PUEDO VIVIR SIN TOCARTE… _

Cloud:-.-'… _Pz si se comportan les kito el castigo _

Zack y Chaima: _vaaaale…. -.-'_

Cloud: _Bueno, a por los reviews. El primero es de __**Solitudely**__ y nos dice:_

_**Yo te apoyo X1000, y es que simplemente no hay mejor pareja que el Z/C ;O;, es dios. Me encantan ellos dos y por supuesto yubinbasya que hace doujin tan lindos de ellos~. Espero que continúes pronto tu fic pero me hubiera gustado ver más de las pistas que el admirador secreto le iba dejando xD. Me encanta, enserio...adoro a estos dos y son el uno para el otro y Zack no debió morir ;O;, tuvo que vivir y hacer cositas malas con Cloud (?), ok no.. pero tuvo que vivir! yo lo ame después de jugar crisis core. Adiós y te cuidas y gracias por la historia. Continua pronto.**_

ChaimaCloud: _Vaya, me interesa eso de yubinbasya… cuando pueda me pasaré a ver algún doujinshi suyo de Z/C^^,de hecho, doujinshi de Z/C he visto solo dos, uno es el de __**Barbie**__ y el otro __**Gene Record**__, me encanta el tipo de dibujo (xq digamos q soy buena dibujante de manga y todo el rollo) y de esos dos el q más me gusta es el de Gene Record, me encanta ese doujin^^. bueno, mi respuesta:_

_Trankila Solitudely, seguiré mis fics hasta la propia muerte, jeje, me estás cayendo genial chica, y sólo has leído dos d mis fics sin terminar. Me propondré a algo ¿ok? Si veo tu review directamente respondo y pongo el siguiente cap ^^ ok? Q t parece? D cualkiera d mis fics (d tdos modos siempre eres la primera q deja un review^^). Bueno, acerca de ese admirador secreto del cap 1… hummm… lo dejé con pocas pistas xq no se me ocurrían muxas cosas, pero verás cómo más adelante se pondrá más interesante q nda (como el de __**Incapaz de perderte**__) Además estoy de acuerdo con que Zack no tenía q morir. Estuve jugando al Crisis Core estos días (sí sí, sabía del Final Fantasy pero nunca había jugado a ese juego, aunq sabía de los videos que veía jeje, soy muy buena recaudando información de cualquier cosa, sea lo q sea, siempre me entero antes d time, es un don q tengo ^^) y cuando me lo terminé (vamos, en dos días se puede decir jeje) pz se me ocurrió otra idea pa' otro fic, estoy con muxiisima inspiración últimamente y la verdd, no quería q Zack muriera… y tal vez sí debió hacer algo malito con Cloud jijiji_

Cloud & Zack: _¡CHAIMA!_

ChaimaCloud: _ Yo solo digo la verdd!^^ Bueno Solitudely, muxas grax x tu review y sigue apoyándome así, q yo seguiré haciendo los mejores fics^^ *miro a Cloud* bueno, a por el siguiente review^^:_

Cloud: _Voy, a ver, este es de __**Amarath**__ y nos dice:_

_**¡Genial! Me encanta, en serio. La muerte de Zack fue lo más triste del mundo T.T**_

_**Hm... pero , ¿qué pasará? Es decir, el moreno está muerto, así que mucho no puede hacer... Me has dejado en ascuas.**_

_**¿Me aceptas unos consejos? No pongas el diálogo en negro, molesta a la vista, con que lo escribas normal, es suficiente. No pongas emoticonos, estropean el fic, y, por último, abstente de las notas de autor (he visto una), entorpecen la narración y no aportan nada.**_

_**Por Dios, contínualo pronto (:**_

ChaimaCloud: _-.-'_

Zack: _Te ha dejado K.O. jaja!_

Cloud: _Todos los escritores tienen tambn críticas hombre, buenos y malos _

ChaimaCloud: _Bueno Amarath, mi respuesta: _

_Sí, la muerte de Zack fue un fuerte shok para mí, de verdad, sobretodo xq yo me parezco muxo a él (aunq sea una chica, me enkantan las cosas peligrosas, soy bastante infantil pa' mi eda "no pienses mal, no soy vieja… bueno si, tengo 17 años -.-" aunq no lo parezca al escribir y a la vez soy madura x la muerte d mis seres qeridos, al haberle visto morir… d hecho la persona más important d mi vida jeje… ya sabéis, cosas q pasan), en cuanto a mi fic, sí, me gusta dejar a la gente en ascuas, dejarlo en la mejor parte siempre, es algo q hago pa' q me los lean más y me comenten más y hasta me sorprendo yo misma ^^, gracias x tu apoyo, me gustaría tambn q t pasaras a leer mi fic de __**Incapaz de perderte**_**, **_tambn Zack x Cloud y q me dejaras un review, allí están hasta el cap 3 pero ahora pondré el 4 ^^ Lo de los diálogos en negro… bueno, tengo escritos hasta el cap 5 de este fic, pero después d ese cap, intentaré evitar la negrita, la negrita lo hago pa' q no se confunda el diálogo con el texto, xq a mi me pasaba muxas veces cuando leía otros fics y bueno intentaré arreglar esos errorillos de más -.-', gracias x tus consejos wapa^^._

Zack: _A ver si hay suerte y votan tu castigo ^^_

ChaimaCloud: _No lo harán, seguro, votarán tu castigo muaajajajja_

Zack: _No, el tuyo_

ChaimaCloud: _No, el tuyo_

Zack:_ el tuyo_

ChaimaCloud:_ el tuyo_

Zack: _El TUYO!_

Cloud: _YA BASTA LOS DOS! A DESPEDIROS Y LUEGO OS PELEÁIS!_

Zack & Chaima: …_ vale…._

ChaimaCloud: _*me acerco al oído de Zack y en voz baja* da miedo cuando se pone así_

Zack: _*en voz baja a mi oído* y q lo digas chica, x una vez t doy la razón…_

Cloud: _Bueno, hora de despedirnos, gracias x los reviews y x favor, votad o dad ideas para q estos dos dejen de estar como están … d verdd son un infierno…_

Zack: _Bueno, mis keridas fans, os mando besotes y si kereis saber cómo sigue el fic como yo, seguid dando reviews^^ _

ChaimaCloud: _¡eso! Gracias a todos y espero con muxas ganas vuestros reviews^^ CUIDAOS!^^_


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

_*Flashback* _

Poco a poco, los ojos del rubio se fueron abriendo, notando su cuerpo dolorido…

**-Ya era hora de que despertaras chico.-**Cloud giró la cabeza para ver a un hombre peliplateado, de ojos verdes carmesí brillantes, era el famosísimo Soldier perfecto.**-Te encontré cerca de aquí medio muerto, ¿estás bien?-**Cloud recordó el motivo por el que estaba allí y se levantó de golpe, pero las heridas le delataron.-** No seas bobo, hace apenas unos minutos que te he vendado las heridas, será mejor que no te muevas.**

**-Tengo que encontrarle… No quiero dejarle solo…**

**-¿De qué hablas?**

A Cloud le estaban a punto de salir las lágrimas, no quería creer que Zack estuviera muerto… Estaba dispuesto a todo para encontrarle con vida, aunque dudaba que lo estuviera.

**-Será mejor que descanses un rato… emm…-**no conocía su nombre…

**-Cloud.**

**-Bien, Cloud, será mejor que descanses un rato.**

**-No, quiero encontrar a alguien.**

**-¿A quién?-**Sephiroth lo miraba extrañado.

**- ¡A MI MEJOR AMIGO!**

Saltó de la cama y se fue corriendo hasta volver al mismo sitio, encontrando allí el reactor Mako ya destruido. Su cuerpo no le daba fuerzas para moverse, sus heridas eran demasiado graves y se había forzado demasiado a sí mismo.

-**Zack… Si sigues vivo, juro que haré lo que quieras…**

Sabiendo que con el sobreesfuerzo podría acabar muriendo, se dirigió a los escombros del reactor y empezó a mover paredes rotas, puertas y enormes piedras, pero muchas de ellas eran muy pesadas y no podía ni moverlas. Decidió apartar una de las menos pesadas y bajar hasta allí dentro, algo podría encontrar. Buscó sin descanso, dejando que la sangre de su cuerpo fuera goteando poco a poco, cansándose a cada paso que daba y quedándose sin fuerzas. Finalmente, después de unos minutos, tuvo una idea. Si Zack se encontraba en ese lugar, seguro que su teléfono también. Cogió su teléfono y buscó el nombre "Zack". Encontrado ya el nombre, empezó a llamar y su corazón deslumbró al poder escuchar que el móvil de ése amigo suyo sonaba en alguna parte de ese lugar destruido. Se dirigió hasta donde el ruido le llevaba y encontró el móvil, pero no a su dueño. La ilusión se desvaneció en ese momento y se convirtió en tristeza, estaba perdiendo esperanzas. Se agachó y cogió el móvil de su amigo perdido, pero pudo ver que, más adelante, había otro rastro de sangre que demostraba perfectamente que alguien estuvo andando en ése lugar, ¿podría ser Zack? ¿Habría sobrevivido?

**-¡Zack! ¡Zack soy Cloud! ¡SI ESTÁS RESPÓNDEME!**

Silencio era el que había en ese lugar, nadie contestaba, absolutamente nadie… No se rindió, siguió ese rastro de sangre, sin dejar de llamar nombrando el nombre de su mejor amigo, su amigo perdido, ese amigo al que, poco a poco, sin darse cuenta, su corazón le decía silenciosamente que sentía lo mismo que él. El rastro de sangre le llevó hasta un enorme agujero en el suelo que parecía haberse derrumbado, fuera quien fuese el que había dejado ese rastro, había caído por allí, y ese agujero no parecía tener fin, era gigantesco y muy hondo. Cloud contempló el agujero en silencio y dio un paso hacia delante, cuando escuchó que un mecanismo se activó y montones de cuchillos empezaron a salir disparados alrededor del chico rubio. No tuvo tiempo de reaccionar ni de hacer nada, así que cerró los ojos cubriéndose el cuerpo, hasta que notó que alguien le empujó. Abrió los ojos y le vio, allí estaba, herido pero vivo, y le acababa de salvar la vida…

**-¡ZACK!**

**-¿TE HAS VUELTO LOCO O QUÉ?**

Zack cayó al suelo de rodillas, sus heridas no eran tan grabes como las que tenía Cloud. Éste último se acercó a él y le ayudó a poder incorporarse.

**-Me habían dicho que habías muerto.**

**-Pues ya ves que no…**

Se hizo un silencio incómodo y los dos amigos se miraron a los ojos, sin saber bien qué decir. Hasta que Cloud bajó la cabeza con tristeza y dijo:

**-Lo siento… he sido un estúpido**

**-¿Eso por qué?**

**-Te hice daño, me pasé aquella vez… Tal vez no debería haberme comportado de esa manera. Da igual que seas maricón o no, sigues siendo mi mejor amigo.**

**-¿Y viniste hasta aquí arriesgando tu vida sólo para decirme eso?**

**-¡OYE TÍO! ¡ME DIJERON QUE ESTABAS MUERTO!**

Cloud notó un fuerte dolor en su cuerpo, lo había forzado demasiado y no podía moverse mucho. Se quejó de dolor y cerró los ojos, cayendo al suelo.

**-¡Cloud! ¿Estás bien?**

**-No te preocupes, sólo son pequeños rasguños.**

Zack observó al rubio de arriba abajo y dijo:

**-¿Pequeños rasguños? ¡Tío! ¡Estás más herido que yo! ¿Cómo te hiciste eso?**

Cloud, con el máximo esfuerzo, se levantó.

**-No hice nada, va siendo hora de volver.**

Empezó a sentirse mareado y un gran terremoto hizo que Cloud perdiera el equilibrio y diera unos pasos hacia atrás. Desgraciadamente, el rubio se hallaba demasiado cerca del enorme agujero y, al sentirse mareado y no poder controlar su cuerpo, cayó por allí, perdiendo de nuevo el conocimiento, escuchando cómo su amigo gritaba su nombre con voz triste y dolorosa.

Abrió los ojos, sintiendo que su cuerpo no podía moverse y completamente dolorido. Intentó moverse, pero no pudo, tenía muchas más heridas que anteriormente y además eran mucho peores. Miró hacia arriba, encontrando el agujero por el que había caído y sin poder encontrar a nadie. Su móvil se puso a sonar como loco y el objeto se hallaba en el suelo, algo lejos del alcance de Cloud. Éste lo miró viendo cómo el suelo le cubría su propia sangre, su ropa estaba sucia de ella y se podía decir que su móvil, aunque estuviera algo lejos, también estaba sucia de ella. Cloud se sentía con la necesidad de ver esa llamada, de saber quién era, de poder pedir ayuda. Notó que unas gotas de agua acariciaban su cuerpo con lentitud desde la parte de arriba, volvió a mirar arriba, viendo el cielo de la noche. Las enormes rocas habían sido apartadas por alguien, y ése no era él. La lluvia empezó a caer con más fuerza, dejando que el enorme charco de sangre se mojara junto con el chico que se hallaba en ese silencioso lugar, esperando su destino. ¿Qué era lo que el destino le había dado en ese momento? ¿Su muerte o poder sobrevivir? Su cuerpo dolía mucho más, sobretodo con esa fuerte lluvia que le caía al cuerpo y hacía que le dolieran mucho más sus heridas. Un ruido se escuchó y Cloud vio asustado, que una gigantesca roca estaba a punto de caerle encima y de aplastarle hasta matarle. Así que ése era lo que el destino había elegido… Cerró los ojos, con una lágrima recorriendo su mejilla y esperando su muerte. Lo único que el rubio deseaba en ese momento era poder decir adiós a su querido Zack, empezaba a darse cuenta de que también le quería y le hubiera gustado poder estar con él. Si por lo menos pudiera sentir sus labios una vez más…

**-Fui tan estúpido al no aceptarte… Si por lo menos pudiera verte una vez más… Si por lo menos pudiera volver a ver tu sonrisa por última vez. Quisiera poder abrazarte y besarte como es debido, decirte que te necesito más que a nadie más. Pero ahora estás muy lejos de mí, no voy a poder verte más… Siento tanto no haber podido abrir antes los ojos… Zack…**

La gigantesca roca empezó a caer con enorme velocidad encima del rubio herido, y éste esperaba su fin…

_**Continuará…**_

¡Fin del capítulo 3!

¿Logrará Cloud salvarse? ¿O tal vez morirá? ¿Y dónde anda Zack metido? ¿Ocurrirá algo inesperado? ¿Podrá Cloud confesar sus sentimientos antes de ser aplastado por esa roca? ¡LAS RESPUESTAS EN LOS SIGUIENTES CAPÍTULOS!

Zack: _¡Mi chocobo no puede morir! ¡NO PUEDE MORIR! *mira a chaima* ¡Eres una asesina! ¡Una asesina a sangre fría!_

ChaimaCloud: _Oye Zack, que yo no he hecho esto a propósito, ¿vale? Yo quiero atraer la atracción de los lectores porque sé que les encanta la intriga… Bueno, por lo menos lo de mi Cloud es bastante grave hasta para mí…_

Cloud: _Pero ¿me has matado?_

ChaimaCloud: _Tú tranquilo, lo verás en el siguiente capítulo… _

Cloud: _Bueno, no sé cómo me salvaré de esta pero… supongo que no me queda otra que confiar en lo que vas a escribir…_

Zack: _¡Y como lo mates te mato yo en directo!_

ChaimaCloud: _Tú tranqui y no te impacientes… ya lo verás… Bueno, hora de leer nuestros reviews! Hoy me toca a mí!_

Zack: _Quiero leerlo yo! Quiero leerlos yo! Quiero leerlos yo! Quiero leerlos yo! Quiero leerlos yo! Quiero leerlos yo! Quiero leerlos yo!..._

ChaimaCloud: _¡Ohhh está bien! Pero cállate ya!_

Zack: _wiiiiiiiii! Gracias! Te quiero! Pero más a Cloud claro… A ver… el primero es de __**epica-chan**__ y nos dice:_

_**otra vez yo jeje espero queno te moleste**_

_**este cap me saco lagrimas. Todos en el ciber se me quedan viendo**_

_**T.T espero que lo continues pronto y sigas escribiendo mas**_

_**sobre esta magnifica pareja jeje bueno bai**_

_**un beso y abrazo a mi querido zack**_

ChaimaCloud: _¿Molestarme a mí? ¡Al contrario! ¡Me alegra que me mandes reviews sin parar! Eso me encanta! Bueno… la verdad… sé que lo hecho un pelín demasiado dramático pero…_

Zack: _¿Un pelín? ¡Pero bueno! HAS HECHO LLORAR A UNA DAMA! ¿No te da vergüenza? Ah por cierto, allá van de vuelta un beso y un abrazo, gracias preciosa ^^_

ChaimaCloud: _Yo soy una chica, me daría vergüenza si el que llorara fuera un chico… Pero bueno, vale, lo admito… me he pasado demasiado con el drama, pero en esto consiste el fic, en hacer llorar a la gernte…_

Cloud: _Pues lo has conseguido dejando a la pobre chica llorando en el ciber…_

ChaimaCloud: _Vale, vale… Lo siento epica-chan, espero que sigas llorando mientras siguies leyendo recuerdos, porque seguro que el final…_

Cloud&Zack: _¡Chaima!_

ChaimaCloud: _Vale ya ya, pero sigo respondiendo… Bueno… como decía antes, me alegra que te haya gustado el fic y siento haberte hecho sacar las lágrimas… pero bueno, espero que eso signifique que te gusta muxo realment… Continuarlo tranquila que seguiré hasta el fin! Escribir sobre esta pareja… ya lo he hecho, ya he puesto al fin el de __**Tan solo tu**__, a ver si te pasas y me dejas un review de paso! Gracias x tu review y por apoyarme en el de __**Incapaz de perderte**__, espero que el nuevo fic de tan solo tu me apoyes tambn xq me animas muxo y realmente eso me gusta muxo, xq me hace pensar que puedo llegar a ser grande en lo de escribir fics… y eso significa seguir escribiendo más fics de esta pareja y un poco de todo… Bueno, de nuevo muxísimas gracias x tu review y espero q t pases a leer el de __**Tan solo tu**__ y me sigas apoyando, xq yo siempre responderé tooodos tus reviews y , claro stá, el d los demás! Gracias de nuevo y espero que siempre sigas allí! CUIDATE! *miro a Zack* Venga, a por el siguiente review!_

Zack:_ allá va! Es nuestra __**Solitudely**_ _y nos dice:_

_**Jo, te apoyo mucho como siempre claro, disculpa por tardarme pero lo bueno es que aquí estoy leyendo xDD, era claro que era Zack era su lindo y muy sexy admirador~ cosita, y que duro para Cloud toparse contra esas circunstancias ;O;, siempre lo malo, siempre, toda una vida, espero que no haya muerto allí realmente ;O;, o si no sé que será de él, Zack se va antes de lo que debería… sniff, bueno, no sé que más decir, espero que continúes, adiós y te cuidas ;D PD; Barbie es de yubinbasya xDD**_

ChaimaCloud : _Tranki ! No te preocupes x lo de tardarte, yo tambn tardé en seguir con este fic… Bueno, el caso es que me alegra que lo hayas leído y espero que lo sigas haciendo para seguir con éste y muxísimos más ! Además, ¿xq siempre es Zack el q tienen que ocurrirle esas cosas ? Bueno, el caso es que ya viste que Zack no murió allí para su suerte… pero ahora el turno es de nuestro (bueno, más bien dicho mi queridísimo) Cloud… ya verás cómo va a acabar… Y eso de que Zack se va antes… Eso es verdad… ¿Xq SIEMPRE mueren LOS MEJORES? Es que es una ley muy estricta para la dura vida que tenemos… Jo, odio que maten a Zack, yo quería que siguiera para ver sus risas y sonrisas… para ver sus peleas y cómo las seguiría venciendo… MALDITO HOJO! NO SABES LO Q TE ODIO! POR TU CULPA ZACK MURIÓ! *snif snif snif*_

Zack: _Oh. Es la primera vez q escucho eso de tu preciosa boca…*snif* al fin admites que me quieres…_

ChaimaCloud: _*sonrojo* bueno… da igual, el caso es que me alegra que me animes chica y seguiré escribiendo hasta el fin. Incluso si mis dedos y manos se quedan destrozadas, LO SEGUIRÉ! Demostraré a todo el mundo que YO, CHAIMACLOUD (tambn nombrada como Juni) SOY CAPAZ DE SUPERAR A CUALQUIERA DE LOS ESCRITORES QUE ESCRIBEN FICS EN TODO EL FANFICTION! LO HARÉ! MUAAAJAJAJAJJA! _

Cloud: _Bueno, el caso es que ya te has emocionado más de la cuenta._

ChaimaCloud: _*sonrojo* ehhrr… bueno, ¡da igual! Menos mal q acabé viendo un doujinshi de yubinbasya… gracias x tu review y espero de todo corazón que sigas dejando mas! Además d q me encantaría que tu te pasaras a leer el de __**Tan solo tu**__,Bueno, han acabado los reviews así que…. ¡Nos vemos en el siguiente cap! HASTA PRONTO!_

Zack: _Solitudely, no sé como lo haces, pero consigues que Juni confiese q le caigo bien… ¿cmo lo haces? Y encima ya te debo otro favor… Bueno, tú piénsatelo con calma y mientras tanto yo seguiré molestando a Juni y intentando violar a Cloud…_

Cloud: _¡Eso no se dice en público!_

Zack: _Vale, vale, lo siento… Bueno… ¡hasta el próximo Cap!_

Cloud: _*enfadado* Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo y espero que no olviden dejar reviews! NOS VEMOS!_


End file.
